Every Day of My Life
by Pop the Question
Summary: Edward has a plan. A plan to make Bella his for the rest of his life.


Pop the Question Contest Entry

Title: Every Day of My Life

Word Count (without the A/n and header): 3,302

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Summary: Edward has a plan. A plan to make Bella his for the rest of his life.

Warnings: N/A

**Every Day of My Life**

EPOV

"Baby, wake up." I heard as sweet lips brushed my face.

"Mmm, how about no," I croaked, reaching out until I could pull her warm body to mine.

"Edward," she sighed, running her fingers through my hair.

"Bella," I sighed back, imitating her as I smuggled into her stomach.

"You have to wake up." she chuckled. "Your brothers are coming over and it was your idea, so up you go lazy bum."

"Why did I invite them over again?" I groaned.

"I don't know, you just said today was special, we should have a party."

"Oh shit," I shouted, sitting up when I remembered why today was so special.

"What? What?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing, sorry, baby."

"You scared me," she said, slapping my arm.

"Sorry," I said again with a chuckle, kissing her gloss covered mouth. "How long have you been awake? You're looking all pretty."

"Longer than you," she smirked, wiping her gloss off my lip. "It's past noon, your family is going to be here in an hour."

"Ok, ok," I grumbled, kissing her hard and purposely messing up her gloss. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Jerk," she laughed, wiping at her lips.

"I like your lips better bare, you know that." I smirked as I walked away.

"Perv," she said shaking her head before she wiped her lips with a laugh and left the room.

I loved that woman.

I loved her so much that I was proposing to her today.

I grinned at myself in the mirror at the thought.

My perfect girl was going to be my wife, I was sure of it.

"Baby! Should I make anything?" Bella shouted up the stairs.

"No they're bringing everything!" I replied.

My brothers were my best friends and it worked out perfectly that their wives got along so well with Bella. So perfectly in fact, that they were all helping out with my proposal today. They wanted her in the family almost as much as I did.

"They're bringing everything? Are you sure?" Bella asked, surprising me in the doorway.

"Yes, baby," I chuckled at her insistence to make something. "The food, drinks." your ring, I said in my head. "Just relax."

"Well what the hell are we celebrating?" She pouted, hating to be out of the loop.

"Nothing, we just decided to get together," I lied. She'd know soon enough.

"Are your parents coming?" she asked as she washed me change.

"No, they're still on vacation, it's just us kids today."

"Cool," she shrugged. She loved when my family got together, something she never really had growing up.

"Come here," I said opening my arms to her.

"What?" she asked as she stepped into my arms.

"I love you," I whispered, bending to kiss her.

"I love you too." she smiled.

"Good." I grinned. "Now get out so I can finish getting ready."

"Rude." she laughed. "I like watching you get dressed."

"I know," I smirked.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. "I'll go wait for them to get here."

I sighed when she left the room, taking a deep breath to release all my nerves.

I knew she loved me, but I still worried she say no.

She didn't have the best influence for marriage and family growing up, her parents having divorced when she was young and her mother taking off. She still spoke to her father when she could, but she didn't have much of a family until mine came along, which was why I wanted them to be a part of the proposal.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard my brother shout as they came through the door, followed by Bella's squeal as I'm sure he picked her up.

"Emmett, put me down!" She laughed.

"Emmett, leave my woman alone." I chuckled as I came down the stairs and saw her thrown over my behemoth of a brother's shoulder.

"Hey, little brother." He grinned, winking at me as he gave me a thumbs up, making me shake my head at his excitement. "And no, Bella likes it."

"Eh, I'm used to it now. Hi, Rose."

"Hi, Bell," Rose laughed at her husband's antics.

"Where's Jas and Alice?" I asked, looking around for my brother and his small fry of a wife that I loved like a sister.

"They're grabbing some stuff from the car," Emmett said with an obnoxious wink.

"I'll help," I said, running outside.

"Hey, Ed." Alice smiled, giving me a quick hug and slipping something into my pocket.

"Is it perfect? Thank you for picking it up, Ali." I grinned.

"It's absolutely perfect, she'll love it. I'm so happy for you."

"She hasn't said yes yet," I chuckled.

"She will," she chirped.

I shook my head at her dancing and helped my brother with the food.

"Hey, man. Excited?" he said with a cool smile, always the calm one.

"Very." I nodded. "You guys all set up?"

"Yep." Jasper nodded. "Just give us the signal and we're good to go."

"Thanks for doing this."

"We love her, too, Edward. Of course we'd help to have her join our family."

"I know, but still." I shrugged.

"Let's go propose to your girl." He grinned, pushing me towards the house.

"I'm stuffed, too much food," Bella groaned as she fell into my lap.

"I can tell," I said, pretending she was heavy.

"Ass," she laughed, trying to leave my lap.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I laughed, wrapping my arms around her.

"We should take pictures!" Alice shouted suddenly, smirking when I sent her a look. "What? I think it would be fun."

"I hate pictures," Bella groaned, burying her head in my chest. "Count me out."

"Come on, Bells. You can stand next to me." Emmett grinned, showing off his dimples. "No one will even notice you next to my beauty."

"Deal." She laughed, slapping his hand with hers.

"Let's do this," Emmett shouted excitedly, standing and bringing everyone together as he gave me a quick pat on the back.

"Up you go, baby," I said as I lifted her off my lap.

"Why aren't you going to be in the picture? This is your family," she asked, pouting as I pushed her towards Emmett.

"Well, first of all, you're way prettier than me." I smirked as she laughed. "And second, they love you more."

"Totally true, Bells, I'd love for you to be my little sister." Emmett beamed.

"That would be kind of incestual, Em. No thanks," she said while winking at me.

"Just stand in the middle and smile," I said, shaking my head as I positioned her between Em and Jasper, Alice and Rose flanking their sides, each one with a hand on the zipper of their sweater.

"Ready?" I asked, giving a quick nod to Emmett as he and the rest began to unzip their sweaters to reveal the shirts underneath. "1, 2, 3.. Say Yes!"

"Yes?" Bella said with a confused laugh as she smiled for the camera.

"Well, I hope so." I grinned.

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Come look," I said, pointing at the camera.

"You know I hate pictures," she groaned again as she pulled the camera towards her. "Especially with Emmett next to me, I could only imagine what kind of things he..." she trailed off, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"Baby?" I whispered, nudging her side with my hand.

"Did you just?.. Is this? What?" she sputtered, returning her gaze to the camera and zooming into each person. Or well, their shirts.

Rose- _Will_

_.._

Emmett- _You_

_.._

Jasper- _Marry_

_.._

Alice- _Me_?

..

"I spelled it out, Bella, what more could I possibly do?" I chuckled, bringing her out of her shock and causing her to smack me.

"You're serious?" she cried, laughing and wiping her face as tears formed in her eyes.

"Should I get down on my knee?" I teased, grabbing her hand as I lowered myself to the ground.

"Duh," she laughed as she nodded her head, sniffling into her hand.

"Baby?" I started, lifting her hand to my mouth.

"Yeah?" she croaked, shaking her head at herself. I knew how much she hated to cry.

"Do you love me?" I grinned cheekily, making her roll her eyes. "I'm serious, give me an answer."

"Yes," she answered seriously, trying to hide her smile.

"Good, remember that answer for my next question," I said seriously. "Bella, I love you. My family loves you, my friends love you, I love you so damn much it's ridiculous. You are the wind beneath my wings and-"

"Be serious," she giggled, slapping my shoulder.

"I am being serious. I don't know where I'd be without you, baby. My day is made so much sweeter when I get to wake up to you," I said with another quick kiss to her hand. "So I want that everyday. I want your wild bed head and your cold feet and your adorable little snores.."

"Shut up!" she squealed as everyone around laughed.

"I just want you, Bella, for every single day of my life. I want you forever. I need you to be mine," I said digging my hand into my pocket and producing a small black box. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me and join my crazy family?"

"I don't know what to say," she sniffled.

"You know what to say, baby." I smirked.

"Yes." She nodded frantically, letting out a laugh of delight before flinging herself into my arms, knocking us both onto the floor.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeated as she smothered my face in sweet kisses before she planted her lips to mine.

I didn't care that we were suddenly making out in front of my family. All I cared about was that this beautiful girl had just agreed to be my wife and I needed to kiss the hell out of her.

"Yes?" I panted as I reluctantly pulled away from her lips.

"Yes." She grinned, nodding her head before moving to kiss me again.

"Don't you want your ring?" I chuckled in between kisses.

"Nuh uh," she murmured continuing her pecks down my jaw and neck.

"Do you want to kiss me some more?"

"Uh huh." She giggled, pressing her lips firmly to mine to shut me up.

"Should I kick every one out?" I mumbled as our kiss got more heated, her tongue sliding against mine as my hands moved to more intimate places.

"No," she moaned before chuckling. "Wait, yea probably."

"Everybody out!" I shouted, hearing the laughs of my family as they opened the front door.

"We figured, we were already on our way out," Alice said, amusement clear in her tone.

"Congratulations guys, have fun!" Emmett shouted behind them. "Give him a beej or something, Bells, he spent a lot of money on that ring."

"Oh god," I groaned as Bella collapsed with laughter onto my chest. "Get the fuck out, Em!"

"I was just trying to help, damn," he laughed. "Welcome to the family, little sis! Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Bella shouted with a laugh.

"Don't encourage him," I said, rolling us until I was lying on top.

"So you don't want me to take his advice?" she smirked, lifting her legs to wrap around my waist.

"I'd never say no to that." I wiggled my eyebrows, making her laugh.

"Can I see it?" she asked, suddenly shy.

"You've seen it before, baby. No need to be shy." I chuckled.

"The ring, you dork." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh." I smiled. "Of course, Bella, it's yours."

I lifted slightly off her body, reaching for the fallen ring beside me before removing it from the box and slipping it onto her finger, where it would stay forever.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It should be. I have pretty good taste," I teased, poking her sides.

"Oh, I know that." She giggled. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For this. For asking me to marry you and join your family. It's more than I could possibly ask for."

"Thank you for saying yes," I said, leaning down to kiss her.

"As if I would say no," she mumbled against my lips.

"Oh yes, of course. I forgot you could never resist me," I teased.

"Edward," she sighed.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"You're going to be a bossy wife, aren't you?" I chuckled before following through with her request.

"I'm going to be your wife!" she shouted excitedly, startling me before she laughed. "Shit, sorry, I got excited. You're going to be my husband!"

"Are you okay with that?" I chuckled.

"More than. We're getting married, baby," she whispered happily.

"I know," I whispered back. "Know what comes next?"

"Kids?" she asked confused.

"Maybe." I chuckled. "But no."

"Then what?"

"_Ssssexxx_."

"Horn dog," she giggled.

"Hey you were the one all over me two seconds ago, so don't blame me."

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you, too. Does that mean I get sex?" I grinned.

"Every day for the rest of your life." She smirked.

"Damn, I knew I wanted to marry you for a reason," I teased as I lifted her up and into my arms, carrying her giggling form up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Clothes went flying as I pushed her as quick as possible to the bed.

"You're such an.. _ohhh_," she moaned as I entered her, filling her completely.

"Such a what, baby?" I teased, grasping her hips and rolling them against mine as my mouth moved to her neck.

"Oh god," she whimpered, biting her lip when my thumb moved to her clit.

"I don't know about being a god," I continued to tease.

"Shut up," she laughed through her moans. "You're an ass."

"Yea, but you love me." I smiled, pressing my lips to hers.

"I do," she groaned against my lips as I started making circles on her clit with my thumb.

"Say it again," I growled, pressing down harder and increasing my pace as her words ran through my head.

"I do?" she panted in question.

I said nothing in response, just pressed my lips against hers, pushing my tongue inside to devour her mouth.

She'd be saying those words again for a very different reason and I couldn't wait.

"Oh god, I know what you're thinking about," she moaned when I released her lips.

"You're going to be my wife, baby," I groaned. "Fuck."

"I know, I know. I love you," she cried out. "I can't wait, shit, I'm close."

"Do it, baby.. _come_.. come all over me, love," I said as I rubbed her clit harder, desperate to feel her tighten around me.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" she screamed as she trembled in my arms.

I pulled out, making her whimper in refusal before shifting down on the bed, bringing my mouth to her pussy.

Her body jerked when my tongue touched her clit, but I didn't let her move. I wrapped an arm around her hips, holding her down as I devoured her, licking up every drop that gushed out of her as she continued to scream my name.

"_Mmmm_," I moaned against her clit. "You taste _so fucking good, _baby."

"_Edwaaard_… fuck, baby.. _please_," she cried out, burying her fingers in my hair and rocking her hips into my face as she came again.

When she started to come down from her high, I crawled over her body and hovered over her.

"Have you had enough, baby?" I smirked.

"Hell no," she panted with a laugh, lifting her hips so I could enter her.

"God, we should have done this much sooner."

"Yea," I chuckled, looking down to watch my cock slowly enter her.

"Does it look good?" She smirked with a moan.

"So good, baby, fucking perfect," I groaned, watching her pussy swallow my cock completely.

She leaned up on her elbows, whimpering when she got a look of my cock sliding out, glistening with her juices before disappearing fully inside of her.

"Oh my god.. _oh my god_.. Edward," she chanted over and over again as I started moving faster, my pelvis slapping against hers.

"Are you gonna come again, baby?" I asked, knowing full well that she was.

"_Yes_," she whimpered. "Come with me.. _ugh_."

"_Oh, Bella_…. Fuck, baby," I groaned as my thrusts became erratic.

"Edward, _oh baby_.. I love you," she screamed as she came again, constricting around my cock, her words drawing my orgasm out of me.

"_I love you,_" I groaned into her ear as I came inside of her, slowing my thrusts before collapsing on top of her.

"Oh my god," she panted against the side of my face, her calves running up and down the back of my legs.

"That was.."

"Yea," I agreed, making her laugh.

"Were you serious?" I asked after a few beats of silence.

"About what?" she panted.

"About me getting sex like that every day of my life?"

"Yes," she laughed. "If you can keep up."

"Deal."

Every day of my life sounded pretty good to me.


End file.
